Young Girls
by DeDe324
Summary: 'But love don't exist when you live like this, that much I know... yes I know...' Chibs has a taste for youth. The fact that she's as far removed from what he's always known is just a bonus. Chibs/OC. Brief appearance by Jax. Rated M for Scottish smuttiness.


**Author's Note: **So… I know I should be working on 'Madness'. But I was driving home from work one day and an idea sprang to me… from that idea, came this. I have to admit, I never really truly noticed Chibs as I should have before. Guess I was too distracted by Opie and Tig. But then, mostly thanks to **Valerie E. Mackin**, I zeroed in on him a bit more and well… I kinda love him a bit. Especially since I'm slowly rewatching the show until I can get my hands on season 6. He is lovely. This really has nothing to do with 'Madness' or 'Coming Home', which makes sense since it's not as though Tig or Opie make an appearance here (save a brief mention of Tiggy). This is legitimately PWP, absolutely nothing redeemable. I have no reason to continue this, hell I don't even give the poor child a name. But this does make me want to do porny one-shots for most of the MC. Or at least Juice and Tig… maybe Kozik and Happy, who knows.

I'm not sure if I got a true grasp on Chibby, btw. Sometimes when I write him, I kinda feel as though I'm writing the MacManus brothers in a cut, which I don't mean to do. While Chibs' accent is obviously much heavier and more Scottish than the Boondock boys, I really tried not to get too… accent-y? Hopefully it's somewhat accurate.

I'd like to give a thank you to the above mentioned **Valerie E. Mackin **and the lovely **siarh**. They'd given this a read when it was about halfway done and are always a huge help and inspiration. If you haven't (which you should have by now if you've been reading my stories), go and take a look at their stuff. It's better, haha. And **Val**, I guess we can say this is for you.

**DISCLAIMER:** I have absolutely no claim to the _Sons of Anarchy_ universe, which is a shame for oh so many reasons. Credit and claim goes to Kurt Sutter. I have no claim to Chibs, that's all Tommy Flanagan's brilliance in his portrayal. "Young Girls" belongs to Bruno Mars. All I can take credit for is my nameless OFC and the way I string words together.

'_**All you young, wild girls… you make a mess of me… yeah, you young, wild girls… you'll be the death for me, the death for me...'**_

Secrets.

Everyone in the club had them. Even in the closest families, there were secrets. Things that you just couldn't bring yourself to tell anyone. Especially when it came to sexual proclivities.

You had Tig, that while it wasn't a secret that he'd fuck anything with a pulse, tended to occasionally prefer to dabble in those without. He played it off as a joke but that didn't mean it actually _was_.

Then there was Bobby… he tended to like his women attached. Didn't have to worry about a bitch getting attached, but you still had the thrill of getting caught. He knew it was wrong, especially if he dipped his nib in the club ink, but that didn't make it any less of a turn on.

A few of the men didn't mind the occasional company of another man. But they would never say that out loud and they sure as hell wouldn't let that information drop in the wrong ears. Not if they wanted to stay in SAMCRO.

And then there was Chibs…

He liked them young. Not underage young, he wasn't a pervert. But the barely legal? Right over the line of "adulthood"? Those he liked. When he was in his 30s it hadn't been that much of an issue. A man in a cut, chicks dug it. Especially the young ones, knowing that they could be with the bad boy that daddy would never approve of. Then tack on the fact that he was older? Made it even better.

But now that Chibs was on the downward slide to 50? Well, that made it a little more complicated… Especially since it was increasingly harder and harder to interpret when the girls were lying. He liked them young, but he wasn't interested in getting thrown in jail either… at least not for that. So he had to be especially careful.

Didn't change his preferences though. And he couldn't really explain what it was about the young ones… Maybe it was their practically unblemished skin, free from wrinkles, fewer scars… pretty much the polar opposite of himself.

Maybe they just tasted a little sweeter because they hadn't had the opportunity to be touched as often… they were just starting out and usually it was the beginning of their sexual journey as well.

He nursed a glass of bourbon, sitting at the empty bar, his ears on alert, as they always were. He could hear Jackie Boy in the corner, drawling in the ear of some broad. Now that the kid was on the outs with Tara (again) he was back to sowing his wild oats.

Chibs chuckled, lifting his glass to his lips and taking a sip, welcoming the burn of liquor as it cleared a path down his throat.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to have a cell phone, would you?"

He shifted his gaze to the soft voice at his left. Tiny little blonde thing, big blue eyes. Didn't look a day over jailbait, really. Just his type. Chibs drained what was left of his liquor and turned on his stool, positioning his body towards her. "Ye ain' got yer own?" he asked, running a hand through his graying hair.

She bit her lip and he could have sworn he saw her shiver when he first spoke. "I'm sorry?" she finally asked after a few beats of silence. "I just… I didn't understand you…"

The Scotsman nearly snorted. He'd been told more than once that his brogue was awfully heavy for as long as he had been stateside, but really? "Yer a young bird, aintcha?" he asked, annunciating his words, speaking slow. "Ye ain' got a phone o' yer own?"

She lifted a rectangle to his line of vision, a rectangle that resembled one of those music boxes that Sack tended to use when he was training. "My iPhone died," she explained, settling the phone on the bar, her hand blanketing it. "And my car's not wanting to start."

"An' yer thinkin' ye need ta be usin' my phone?" he pressed. "'ow did ye even ge' en here?"

The girl licked her lips and shrugged. "If I don't order a drink, they can't really throw me out, can they?" she countered. "And you were the first one I saw that didn't seem…" She glanced around the bar. "Otherwise occupied."

Chibs followed her stare to where Jax's companion was straddling his lap, their mouths fused. He chuckled, sliding his gaze back to the girl beside him. He looked her over subtly, his tongue absently toying at the scar tissue on his inner cheek. Long blonde curls tumbled over her shoulders, framing a heart shaped face. Tight, petite figure, cased in a pastel sweater and a plaid skirt. Much too clean for a place like this. Hell, she was much too clean for _him._

"So, can I borrow your phone? Please?"

He shook his head to clear it at her soft plea. "I'll do ya one better, sweetheart," he countered. "I'll look at the car for ya." He tossed a couple bills on the bar before shoving himself to full height before her.

Those blue eyes grew larger. "Oh, no, you don't have to-"

"I know I don' hafta," he interjected. "Doesn' mean I won'." He moved past her towards the door. He stopped and glanced back, an eyebrow raised. "Ya comin'?"

* * *

"When's the last time ya changed the oil en here?"

Her eyes snapped up from his ass to the back of his head. She blinked, trying to decipher the question through the heavy brogue and her unexplainable lust. "Um… I don't know…"

He scoffed and went back to checking the engine. "Guessin' ya get yer feckin' daddy ta take care o' dis fer ya," he muttered.

She felt her cheeks burn at the accusation, but she didn't dare tell him that he was right. Well, in actuality, 'daddy' wouldn't be caught dead underneath the hood of the car. But he'd pay someone to take care of it. He always had.

She chewed her lower lip, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched him fiddle with the car. She could feel how anxious she was watching him work on the car, the anxiety mounting with each quiet curse.

She wasn't sure how she'd ended up here… she'd been on her way home from visiting a friend in Modesto and just needed to get back to Sacramento. Then her car decided to stop working. She should have stuck to the main roads, but there had just been such a back up… so she'd been stuck on this back road, no real place to go. The only place that looked at all promising was the seedy bar that made her feel filthy just by proximity.

When she'd walked through the door, she'd known she should've probably taken her chances and hitchhiked. The fact that her most promising option was the greasy haired man with what looked like a reaper on his back at the bar spoke volumes. But she'd approached him anyway, hoped for the best, figuring she wouldn't have much to lose. And while his dark eyes were kind, the scars on his cheeks… those were terrifying. When he'd spoken, letting her hear the thick brogue, she had been shocked. She hadn't expected him to be so… well… _foreign_.

But that didn't change the fact that he was unexpectedly attractive. He looked as though he was older than her father, but he was still… sexy… She wasn't sure if it was the cut over his shoulders or his accent or just the way he carried himself… but there was just _something_ about him…

"Ya just goin' ta stand there watchin' me o' ya goin' ta test yer ride?"

She shook her head, the blush in her cheeks deepening when she saw the glint in his eye and the smirk playing over his lips. "Sorry, I was just thinking," she muttered, moving past to slide into the driver's seat of her Lexus.

Chibs chuckled as she tried to turn the ignition. Adorable little thing, really. He could tell she was nervous. He could also tell that if he played his cards just right, he'd be buried between her thighs in just a matter of time. He'd felt the heat of her stare burning into his back, but he'd also felt how skittish she could be if he pushed too far, too quick.

That was the other thing he liked about the young ones. There was a bit of a chase, some finesse he had to practice before they'd take their clothes off for him. He couldn't just immediately lay his cards out the same way as he could with a typical croweater. He had to gain their trust a bit. "An'thing?" he asked, pausing his thoughts.

She pouted at the steering wheel and shook her head. "Nothing," she replied, her blue eyes moving to him.

"Guess ya have a choice ta make then," he told her, letting the hood slam shut and leaning against the car. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, extracting a cylinder with his teeth.

She slowly unfolded herself from the seat, chewing her lower lip. "What kind of choice?" she asked, her voice soft with apprehension.

"Ya either le' me give ya a lif' home and ya call for a tow in the morn'," he told her, lifting a lighter to the tip of his cigarette.

She watched in fascination the way his lips wrapped around the end of the smoke as he took a drag, his dark eyes watching her every move. "Or?" she asked, trying to ignore the way her voice sounded and the way she felt short of breath.

He slipped the cigarette between his first two fingers and lowered it from his mouth, blowing the smoke in the air above him. "Ya get a room," he finished, gesturing behind her. "An' get a tow in the morn'."

She glanced over her shoulder. A cheap motel stood next to the bar, the decrepit VACANCY sign shining bright with the offer of free HBO. She could only imagine what the inside looked like. She turned around to voice her distaste but felt her words catch in her throat. He'd moved from the car and was only inches away, so close that she could smell the tobacco on his breath and what must have been gunpowder on his clothes.

"'m thinkin'," he breathed, trailing a finger gently up the path of her arm, his eyes boring into hers. "Ya should get dat room."

She swallowed, her mind going blank. She could feel the electricity of his fingers as they brushed over her skin, burning her from the inside out. His eyes stayed on hers as he waited for her to speak, waited for her decision.

The Scotsman could see how stiff she was, noticed that he'd caught her off guard. He was hoping that he hadn't overplayed his hand because he really wasn't interested in taking care of himself for the night, not when a hot, tight little body was this close. He moved his hand to cup her jaw and tilt her head back gently. He ghosted his lips over hers and couldn't help but grin as he felt her shudder at the light touch. "Well?"

* * *

The rough wood of the door dug into her back as he pushed her her into it, his weight pinning her in place. Calloused hands cradled her cheeks, chapped lips moving over hers. Her hands fisted in his leather, pulling him closer, her leg hitched over her hip.

God, she was so much better than this. The daughter of a senator, Dean's List at Dartmouth for both semesters of her freshman year… She should have been resting up between pristine satin sheets, swaddled in flannel pajamas… dreaming about the future that had been planned for her since she was conceived...

Instead, she found herself in a pay-by-the-hour motel room, a biker with an accent so thick she could barely comprehend what he was saying to her shoving a hand beneath the waistband of her skirt, roughly stroking at her through her panties.

"Christ, girl, the tings ya do ta me," he growled against her mouth as he hooked a finger in her underwear, shoving it to the side.

She couldn't help but let out a whimper as a digit dragged over her clit. What the hell was she _doing_? How the hell had she gotten herself into this situation? She'd just wanted to call her father, get someone to come pick her up… but no, instead she'd let this _stranger_ throw some money at the junkie running the front desk and grab a key, pawing at her as they made their way to the room at the end of the row. And not only that, she _liked_ it… and she wanted _more._

She felt and tasted even better than Chibs had expected. She was soaking his fingers as he stroked her, feeling like liquid silk under his touch. Her lips tasted how they appeared, like cherries. Ripe, sweet cherries and he just couldn't get enough of that taste. He growled against her mouth when he felt her hand move between them, squeezing his cock lightly through his jeans. "Ain't like 'm fragile, love," he nearly snarled, bucking into her grip.

Her breath hitched, a combination of his fingers on her cunt and his brogue in her ear making her knees weak. She managed to press her own hand against his stomach, sliding her hand in his loose jeans and under the waistband of his boxers. She wrapped her fingers around his cock, moving her fist to stroke him.

Chibs let out a grunt at her tentative touch. He tended to like it a little harder, a little rougher… but the smoothness of her palm felt good enough as it ran over the head of his cock. He bucked into her hand, his fingers moving in rapid circles over her clit as his mouth plundered hers, his tongue licking at every crevice, practically tasting her tonsils.

She whimpered into his mouth, arching her hips toward him, trying to get him to slip a finger inside, just do something more.

"Think I can be gettin' a taste o' ya, darlin'?" Chibs practically purred into her ear, making her jump as he pressed his finger to her clit, letting her know _exactly_ what he was asking. "See if yer just as sweet everywhere?" He grazed his teeth over her pulse point, savoring the way it seemed to be going a mile a minute.

The hand that wasn't in his pants curled even further into his cut, her cheeks burning at the suggestion. She'd never had someone _offer_ to touch her like that… there… She wasn't a virgin, but she really didn't have that much experience, something this man obviously had in spades. She wasn't sure what to say, if she did actually want him to do… that…

Seconds ticked by without a reply and finally Chibs pulled back a touch when he realized her hand had stilled on him and the stiffness had seeped back into her frame. He searched her face, noticing the flush in her cheeks and the discomfort in her eyes. "Somethin' wrong, love?" he asked gently, lifting a hand to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, his other hand motionless against her.

She swallowed and shook her head. "Nothing," she murmured, avoiding his gaze, her cheeks burning.

He let out a low chuckle, moving his hand to her chin to hold her in place. "Look at me," he ordered, his voice rumbling up from his chest. Her eyes met his. "Have ya never had a man go down on ya?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. "Dat why yer embarrassed like ya are?"

She bit her lower lip, wishing he'd let her look away from the intensity of his dark eyes, but his hand held her chin fast. "No," she whispered, her voice so soft he barely heard her.

He nodded slowly. "Feckin' fools they are den," he confided, his left eye closing in a wink. He studied her for a few more moments. "Will ya let me den?" he pushed. "Let me show ya how good et can be fer ya?"

Her words caught in her throat as he started to move in slow circles over her clit. He kissed her gently, his other hand sliding from her chin to the small of her back, bending the wrist tucked between them at an odd angle but she barely noticed.

Chibs' lips moved from her mouth to her ear. "Let me put me mouth o' ya, sweetheart," he murmured. "Ef ya like the way my hand feels, just think 'bout how it will be when I put me tongue on ya…"

She took in a shaky breath and slowly nodded, practically hypnotized by his words. "Okay," she breathed.

The Scot grinned, pressing a soft kiss to the shell of her ear before taking a step back, moving his hands from her. He couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped at her whine as she registered the loss. "Don't ya worry, darlin'," he soothed, taking her hand and walking backwards towards the bed. "I'm goin' ta be takin' good care of ya." He took a step to the side. "Sit on the edge o' tha bed fer me."

She swallowed audibly, her eyes darting between him and the mattress. Slowly, she moved forward, approaching the bed. She shivered as she slid past him, feeling his knuckles brush the skin of her thigh. Part of her was screaming to get out of there, that she was getting in way over her head. But she knew she wouldn't be going anywhere… not now.

Chibs' eyes followed her as she sat down, her back straight and her hands resting on her thighs. He had to admit, he wasn't used to having to work this hard with any woman… except maybe Fiona. But that had always been different. His wife had known exactly what she wanted… she had never been apprehensive or scared, she'd just wanted to be sure that he'd had to work for it, was an evil enough woman not to make it too easy for him.

This girl, however… he could see how nervous and self-conscious she was. A lesser man (or maybe it would be considered a _better_ man in such a case) would have let her use a phone, get the hell out of there and make his way back to the bar to drink himself into a stupor until he got a room and jerked off before passing out and heading back to Charming in the morning.

But that wasn't Chibs. He'd decided he was going to have this girl, and by God, he was going to do it no matter how hard he had to work for it to make sure it was good for the both of them.

That was the other thing about the Scot. He wasn't a selfish lover. It was only fun for him if they _both_ had a good time. There was no skill if he was the only one left satisfied afterwards. That was the problem with most croweaters. They were so busy trying to make an impression that really, they were not much better than his own hand at times.

Shoving his thoughts of other women from his mind, Chibs moved to his knees between her thighs, pushing them apart so he could fit comfortably. "Lay back, love," he told her, pressing her gently back towards the mattress. "At least ta yer elbows ef ya want ta watch," he continued giving her a smirk.

He looked liked the devil himself smirking up at her from between her legs, his scars even more defined, his eyes sparkling. She was finding it hard to breathe as she settled herself back on her elbows, her skin practically burning as his hands made a path up her inner thigh towards her center. Her breathing became even more labored as he snared his fingers in her panties at each hip, slowly dragging them down her legs. She tried to close her legs as he tossed the garment over his shoulder.

"Uh, uh," he tutted, forcing her limbs apart. "Can' very well eat ya ef ya hide from me, can I?"

Her blue eyes grew large at his bluntness. She let out a whimper as he nipped at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, a hand shoving her skirt out of the way to expose her even further.

Chibs moved a hand to her cunt, gently spreading her. "Feckin' gorgeous, love," he complimented, his eyes moving back to meet hers and he grinned when he saw her cheeks flush all over again. He leaned in, keeping their eyes locked as he ran his tongue over her, delighting in the sound of her keening wail as it hit his ears. He ran his tongue over his lips, savoring her taste before he dived in, spreading his mouth over her pussy.

She'd never felt anything like it as he moved her legs to drape over his shoulders, his tongue flicking over her clit. She felt like she was running hot and cold all at once and though she wanted to squeeze her eyes shut and just feel, she couldn't stop watching as he worked her over. Her mouth was open, letting out mewling cries and sharp breaths as his mouth moved over her and one of her hands moved to the back of his head, wanting to hold him in place.

"Ya can pull me hair ef ya'd like," he told her as he lifted his head, slipping a finger inside her.

Her mouth dropped at the fullness of just one finger and she couldn't imagine how she'd be able to handle his cock when they finally got to that point. He gave her another wink before moving back in and sucking her clit into her mouth.

Christ above, this girl was tight. Her cunt fit just his finger like a glove and his cock twitched in envy. Though secretly, he wondered how well he would fit inside her. He wasn't one to think as though he were the most well endowed man on the planet, but the he was aware that the good Lord hadn't deprived him either and he'd received few complaints.

He was brought back to the moment as she flowed over his tongue and he hit an especially sensitive spot, her fingers snaring in his hair. He growled against her pussy at the sharp pain from the pull, slipping a second finger to join the first, his eyes nearly crossing at the tightness.

She let out a shriek as he stretched her further, her hips bucking against his mouth.

"Easy, darlin', easy," he soothed, moving his other hand to flatten against her belly under her sweater, pinning her slight frame in place, turning his hand to replace his tongue with his thumb. "Ya goin' ta show me how pretty ya are when ya come?" he asked, pressing his lips to her thigh before nipping the skin gently.

It felt like an explosion as she came and she couldn't help but cry out, falling flat against the mattress. She felt like she was shattering into a million pieces and she just wanted it to keep going, to feel that way forever. "Don't stop," she whined, arching her back off the bed.

The Scot curled his fingers inside her, savoring the way her walls trembled around him as his tongue continued to play with her clit. He helped her ride out her orgasm until he'd gotten his fill before settling back on his haunches, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He pushed himself to his feet, standing over her, a hand on his belt. He watched her, the way her apple breasts heaved under her sweater, her blonde locks spread beneath her head, her eyes closed.

Her breath hitched and her eyes flew open at the sound of his belt being pulled through the buckle. She swallowed as he pushed his jeans off his hips kicking them to the side, her eyes flashing to meet his.

"How 'bout ya make yerself a bit more comfortable, darlin'?" he advised, grasping his cock through the thin cotton of his boxers. "Take yer clothes off for me."

She felt herself flush all over again before realizing how stupid it was considering what he'd already seen. On shaky and unsteady legs she stood, pulling her sweater over her head. She avoided his gaze as she moved her hand behind her, unhooking her bra and slipping it from her torso. She bit her lower lip and moved her hands to her skirt and while holding her breath and squeezing her eyes closed, she shoved it to the floor.

Chibs felt his cock jump as soon as she was completely exposed. Miles of creamy white skin, a tight body that one can only have with youth. She was gorgeous. When she moved her arms to try to cover herself, he moved forward, grabbing her wrists and pulling them away. "Don' hide from me, girl," he scolded. He moved both of her wrists into one of his hands, moving them behind her back as he stepped closed. "Want ta see ya."

She swallowed and her eyes fluttered open, gazing up at him. She could feel the leather of his cut against her skin, his cock hard between them. She pressed her lips to his, her fingers curling in his cut as she pressed her body to his. She could taste herself on his lips and found herself even more turned on by that fact as she opened her mouth to his.

The Scot wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her in place as he kissed her, his other hand moving to shove his boxers off his hips. He groaned into her mouth as his cock slid against her, seeking her out. "Go on an' lay on the bed, sweetheart," he murmured. "'less ya want me ta fuck ya standin', 'cause I can do dat s'well."

She bit her lower lip and sat on the bed, pushing herself to the center of the mattress, her eyes on him. She watched as he reached into his cut and pulled out a foil square, ripping it open with his teeth. Her stomach flipped as she watched him slide the rubber over himself, pinching the tip to make sure there was room. She couldn't help but wonder how he would possibly fit inside her as she chewed her lip absently. Her eyes were dragged away from between his legs when she noticed him rolling his shoulders to rid himself of his cut. "Could you…"

Chibs raised an eyebrow, pausing with the leather halfway down his arms. "Could I what?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, curious as to what she would request given how quiet she had been up until now.

"Could you leave it on?"

Her voice was soft, barely stirring the air. His eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Ya want me to leave me cut on fer ya?" he asked, making sure he hadn't misunderstood. When she nodded, her cheeks even redder, Chibs felt his cock seem to thicken at the idea. This quiet, shy little thing wanted him to fuck her in his reaper? "Be my pleasure, love," he told her. "Just tha cut?" he asked, pulling at the collar.

She nodded, her fingers curling into the comforter. She wasn't sure what had come over her, all she knew was after the first orgasm he gave her, she wanted as many more as he could give her and it would be even better if he was wearing the one piece of clothing that would shove her father over the edge if he were ever to find out what was happening here.

The Scot slipped his cut off his shoulders, yanking his t-shirt over his head before putting the leather back on, leaving him naked, save for the cut. He grinned when her pupils dilated at the sight and he could have sworn he heard her heart rate escalate. Smoothly, almost as though he were on the prowl, he moved onto the bed, the springs creaking at the additional weight. His body moved over her and she laid flat against the mattress as he was above her, blanketing her. His dark eyes were locked with her blue orbs as he rested on one forearm, his other hand moving between them to grasp his cock. "Ya ready, sweetheart?" he asked.

She swallowed and shivered as he slid the head of his cock over his clit. Was she ready? Probably not… but there was no turning back now. She couldn't imagine that he'd be willing to stop if she told him no. She nodded, running her tongue over suddenly dry lips. His mouth crushed against hers as his cock pressed against her, slipping inside, making her breath catch and she could feel the pain as she stretched to accommodate him.

Chibs was pretty sure he'd died and gone to heaven. She was even tighter than he'd anticipated and the fit around his cock was so snug, he thought he'd blow his load immediately, like a teenager. He took a deep breath, almost panting against her mouth as he bottomed out. He stayed still, moving his other hand from between them, his forearms on either side of her head. She fit him like a Goddamn vice and he was pretty sure he wouldn't mind staying tucked between her thighs forever. "Christ, darling, think I just might love ya," he gasped, his words muffled against her full and swollen lips.

She let out a moan in response, wrapping her legs around his hips to anchor herself. She'd never felt so full and it felt like he was everywhere all at once as he started to move, thrusting in and out of her. She dug her nails into his shoulders, tears springing to her eyes from the pain, but it felt so _good…_ made her feel _alive_. "More," she breathed, her hips moving to meet his.

He let out a grunt, moving faster, pistoning in and out of her. He bit her lower lip, making her cry out before trailing his lips down her jaw, pressing his face into her neck. It wasn't the best sex he'd ever had, but because of all the work he'd had to put down, it was more than worth it. And he wasn't going to complain when he had a place to put his dick that wasn't his hand.

She could feel her orgasm barrelling towards her and when he snaked a hand between them, sliding a finger over her clit, she tumbled over the edge, letting out a scream. As her pussy fluttered around him, it drew his own, making him bellow, baring his teeth down on her shoulder.

* * *

She woke to a pounding on the door, making her sit up, her eyes on the door.

"You're supposed to be out by 11, 'less you wanna pay extra!"

She bit her lower lip and looked around the room, finding she was alone. No sign of the biker, used condom on the bedside table, a stack of money beside it. She lifted the sheet to her chest, holding it closer as tears sprung to her eyes. Her father was going to fucking kill her.

* * *

"Missed you last night."

Chibs threw a leg over his bike, giving Jax a look behind his shades. "Didn' think ya'd notice I was even feckin' gone, wit' dat bitch writhin' en yer feckin' lap."

The blond gave him a smirk. "Good way to pass the time, Chibby," he replied. "Should take a page out of my book." He slipped a pair of glasses over his eyes. "Good stress reliever."

The Scot let out a snort, shoving his helmet over his hair, fastening it beneath his chin. "Don' ya worry 'bout me, Jackie Boy, I manage me stress just fine." He kickstarted his bike. "Just smell me fingers ef ya don' believe me!" He waggled his fingers at his blond counterpart, giving him an evil grin.

Jax shook his head before starting his own bike. "Let's head home, Chibby," he hollered over the rumbling, before taking off.


End file.
